


Sleepless Yearning

by SweepManJ



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Story, Multi, Short Romance Story, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweepManJ/pseuds/SweepManJ
Summary: A short story to see if anyone likes this. A man who cant sleep and how it came to be. This will be multiple Chapters but I wanted to post chapter 1 to start and see if it even gets any attention.
Relationships: Boyfriend and girlfriend, self - Relationship





	Sleepless Yearning

Sleepless Yearning  
By: JDDL 

Chapter 1: Can’t Sleep  
2:01am, the intense heat seeped though his window. In the dead of night even with the fan on full power coupled with its soothing white noise it was not enough to lull him to bed. It had been like this now for months, getting worse and worse. Later and later. The fun filled activities of adrenaline fueled video game nights with the boys, calming movie nights, even tipsy turvy nights on the town had lost its charm and ability to ease the mind. To escape even for a moment the pain of the truth. Even worse was knowing how the his message was so misconstrued. He opened his eyes with a fully awoke mind and forced his lulled body to turn off the fan. 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep he slouched his way to his balcony. The warm heat now enveloped his body in motion. What was stiff heat had now grown movement and was circling him. Overhead illuminated the mighty mountains in the horizon and the city underneath filled with the specs of a million other worlds and universes going on at the same time. He reached into his pocket and realized he was out. Of course he was out. He quit smoking just the day before. A promise to himself. A discipline he enacted for his sake and for the happiness of his family. Now standing there with a urge he decided not to fill, he looked up staring at the bright moon and all her faint friends surrounding.  
“How did it get to this?” “Maybe I’m not meant for this?” “Please.. come back.”.. Flooded his mind, after weeks and weeks of staving off this mind assault he couldn’t hold up his defenses anymore. One after another it bombarded him. “Your not worthy.. You don’t listen.. She hates you.”.  
His throat chocked up and he leaned his back on his closed front door. Staring now blankly ahead feeling the moist buildup behind his eyes. His heavy lungs now screaming for its nicotine, the sweat droplets forming over his brow, and his dry mouth begging for a cold drink. The months of numbness had been chipped away. The walls of numbness fell down to the sinking inescapable sorrow of which he desperately was afraid of but knew would come.  
His body felt heavy and stiff. He took two steps to the stairs and sat down holding back the river which formed in a mere few moments. A deep long breath. A hard stretch out of his arms and his back. He said “Fuck it”. Closing his eyes and laying down on front of his apartment on the grimy dirty concrete floor which ironically provided some coolness from the stifling heat he closed his eyes and allowed himself for the first in months to unchain his mind. He held tight.

Chapter 2: Hey You


End file.
